


Food for the Soul

by superduperluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Food, Soulmates, SuperCorp, food related because it's Kara, vegetables are gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superduperluthor/pseuds/superduperluthor
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. They taste everything the other is eating and it doesn't go away until they sit down and have a meal together. Of course this is a soulmate AU based on food because it's Kara.





	Food for the Soul

For the first 12 years of her life, Lena didn't think she had a soulmate. Her schoolmates all talked about the delicious and disgusting things their soulmates were eating. She just assumed she was destined to be alone. 

When Kara first crashed to Earth, she was overwhelmed by different tastes, even when she wasn't eating. Confused, she asked Alex what was going on and if she should be worried. 

“It's normal. You taste everything your soulmate is eating until you sit down and have a meal with them.” Alex rubbed the alien's shoulder knowing this was a lot to take in. 

Kara pushed up her glasses as she looked at the older girl, “But I'm from Krypton. We didn't have soulmates. Everyone was paired by the matrix.”

Alex let out a soft chuckle, “Well I guess your bond transcends the universe.”

Kara sat down at Noonan’s with her usual order of several sticky buns. She was midway through her second one when she was overwhelmed by a strong taste of vegetables and fruit. She finished her bite before cringing, “Gross!”

Alex just happened to slide into her seat at that moment. She laughed as she took in her sister's expression. “I take it your soulmate is eating something that ruined your sticky buns?”

“Yes! They're eating vegetables and fruit. My soulmate is a monster. I think it's one of those disgusting green smoothies that Miss Grant made me get her when she went on her juice diet.”

The older Danvers failed at hiding her amusement, “You know vegetables and fruit are good for you.”

Kara whined, “But that doesn't mean I want to eat them.”

Up in her office at L-Corp, Lena was enjoying a fresh green smoothie as she was looking over some documents. Soon her taste buds were taken hostage by some ridiculously sweet pastry. She set her drink down as she scrunched her nose. The taste still lingered. “Get the icing off your lip,” she mumbled. With her smoothie almost done, she went to her private bathroom to brush her teeth in a futile attempt to rid herself of the taste of whatever her soulmate was eating. 

“Kara, you got icing on your lip.” Alex pointed at the offending sugary concoction. 

The blonde rubbed at the spot, then licked the icing off. She instantly made a face which didn't go unnoticed by her sister. “Are they still drinking their smoothie?”

“No! They're brushing their teeth. Ugh, this ruined breakfast.” Kara’s phone went off signaling she had to leave, “Snapper needs me. Movie night still on?”

“Always.” Alex tipped her coffee cup before finishing the last of it. 

“Ponytail! I need you to go interview Lena Luthor for a piece.” Snapper pushed a paper in her direction before he waved her off. 

Kara entered the CEO’s office as Jess ushered her in. “Kara Danvers is here from Catco.”

“Please Miss Danvers, take a seat. What can I do for you today?” Lena gave a soft smile before closing her laptop and giving the reporter her full attention. 

Kara adjusted her glasses, “I’m here to get a few quotes regarding your latest acquisition.”

The interview went smoothly. “Thank you for your time Miss Luthor.” The blonde put her notepad away before standing up to leave. 

“Please Miss Danvers, call me Lena.” The younger woman gave her a smile that Kara swore made her world brighter. 

“Well if I’m calling you Lena…” She fiddled with her glasses. 

“Kara it is.” The CEO chuckled. “It was wonderful seeing you. Feel free to stop by anytime.”

Later that night Kara and Alex were cuddled up on the couch binge-watching Game of Thrones. Alex got up to grab the last pizza box for them when Kara checked her phone. “Oh Rao!”

The older Danvers returned with the food and sat down. “What's up?”

“Lena Luthor just followed me on Instagram.” Kara's eyes didn't leave her phone. “I interviewed her today for an article and she was kinda flirty. Maybe. I don't know. You know I'm terrible with social cues when it comes to talking with pretty girls.”

“Yeah, I do. I shouldn't say you're hopeless, but you do turn into a huge bi mess when a pretty girl talks to you.” Alex laughs as she pushes Kara’s shoulder. 

The blonde grabs a pillow and smacks her sister in the face with it. “Rude!” She lets out a giggle before being blindsided by a taste in her mouth. “Oh my Rao! My soulmate IS a monster. They're eating something… What is that? It's something green. Is that kale?! Ugh!” Kara quickly grabs a potsticker and chases it with a slice of pizza to try and counter the taste. 

Alex begins howling with laughter, “You better hope you meet your soulmate soon so you can enjoy your food again.”

Kara quickly takes a picture of the remaining pizza and potstickers and posts it to Instagram with the caption “To my soulmate: You ruined my favorite foods of all-time with your awful kale salad. #devastated”

Lena sat at her dining table eating her kale salad as she watched the news. She was able to leave the office on time for the first time in months. She was about halfway through her salad when it was rudely interrupted by a taste of pizza and potstickers. Lena sighed as she put her fork down, “Seriously, does this girl ever eat a vegetable? I'm so sick of her sweets, pizza, and potstickers.”

She takes a long sip of her wine before grabbing her phone and opening up Instagram. She doesn't follow many people, so it wasn't all that surprising when Kara’s post was at the top of her feed. Her eyes grew wide, “It has to be a coincidence, right?” She had to know, so before second-guessing herself, Lena clicked on the reporter’s profile to send her a message since she didn't have her phone number. “Hello Kara, I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch tomorrow?” 

Kara’s phone went off just as the episode ended. She read the message, the pushed a half-asleep Alex in the shoulder, “Alex! She messaged me asking me to lunch! What do I do?”

The brunette let out a chuckle, “You go to lunch, Kara.”

The next day Kara met up with Lena at a little bistro for lunch. 

“Hello Kara. How are you doing today?” She walked up to the table where the blonde was waiting. 

“Hey Lena! I'm doing great! How has your day been so far?” Kara took a sip of her water. 

“Dreadfully boring. Meetings with old, white businessmen who are convinced that I'm not capable of running this company because I'm a woman.” The dark-haired woman picked up a menu and began to scan her options. 

Kara crinkled her face, “That’s rude! I hate when people assume a person isn't capable of doing a job just because she's a woman.”

The waiter came to take their order. “I'll take the kale salad.” Lena handed him her menu. 

Kara smiled, “I'll take the Club Sandwich with extra bacon please.” She passed her menu before fiddling with her glasses. 

“So Kara, how's Catco been? I've been reading some of your articles. You've got a way with words.” The raven-haired woman sent the reporter a smile. 

Kara blushed, “Oh...uh, thank you. Um, Catco is great. Nothing too exciting going on.” The blonde fiddled with her glasses. 

Lena leaned forward and admitted, “I must confess, I've been doing some light stalking on your Instagram page since you came and interviewed me. I have one question, how on Earth do pizza and potstickers go together?” The CEO let out a giggle as she moved back in her seat. 

As the waiter came to deliver their food Kara replied, “Well they're my favorite foods, so that's how they go together. They're really good when my soulmate doesn't ruin them with their vegetables and disgusting green smoothies.” 

Lena inhales sharply, “Kara take a bite of your sandwich.”

The blonde looks at her strangely, “What? I was about to. Are you okay?” She reached her hand over to place it on top of the other woman's. 

“Please Kara, I need to know.” It finally dawned on Kara what the CEO meant. She quickly took a bite. Instantly Lena's senses were overtaken by the taste of Kara's sandwich. “Oh my God! It's you!”

After swallowing her bite, “Lena, please eat. I need to know if you're my soulmate as well.” The blonde’s eyes pleading. 

The raven-haired woman quickly gathered a bite of her salad onto her fork before taking it into her mouth. Kara let out a gasp, “Oh Rao!” She moved around the table and kissed Lena and the taste of each other overwhelmed everything else. 

Lena pulled away first, “I never thought I'd find you.” She placed a quick kiss to Kara’s lips before placing money on the table for their order, their food forgotten.

The women joined hands and began walking down the street before Kara looked over to her soulmate, “I'm so glad I'll never have to taste those disgusting green smoothies or salads again.”

Lena let out a laugh before pressing a kiss to the blonde's lips, “Darling, we need to discuss your addiction to pizza and potstickers and your apparent hatred for anything green.”

As they reached Lena's car, Kara pushed her against the car. “Just don't make me eat vegetables and I'll love you forever.” She leaned down to kiss her soulmate properly. The kiss was heated and borderline indecent for public, but neither woman cared. 

Out of breath from the kiss, Lena pulled away. “No promises, love.” She murmured against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me superduperluthor on Tumblr


End file.
